


From the Moment I Saw You

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Would you mind writing a Lucifer x Reader? In which he sees reader working with the Winchesters and gets all jealous andgrumpy? AND Hi I was wondering if you could do a Lucifer imagine where Lucifer sees the reader and immediately knows she is his mate and it leads to rough Dom!Lucifer smut oh and pleaseeeeee and in a wing kink AND Hey, I’ve read some of your work and it is truly epic. I was wondering, if you could do a Lucifer x Reader smut for a girl? I would write it myself, but it’s for my my friend and she is a huge fan of yours. Please and thank you? AND I really need more dom!luci 
            </p></blockquote>





	From the Moment I Saw You

Warnings: Cursing, smut, slightly dom!Lucifer, possessive!Lucifer, slightly sub!Reader, wing!kink, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Do we really have to work with him?” Sam asks.

“I know you hate him Sam, but he’s got the info we need. I’m sorry, just try to ignore him,” Dean says.

“Yeah right,” Sam mumbles.

“If it helps, I’ll stick close to you Sam,” you offer. You’d never met Lucifer before and you weren’t too keen on meeting one of Heaven’s greatest enemies.

“Thanks Y/N,” Sam says with a half smile. You move to sit by his side in the diner booth. You nudge his shoulder, encouraging him to move over. He does move, but the booth is so tight that your arm presses to his.

The waitress comes over and you all order some food, deciding to eat something while waiting for Lucifer to show up. Dean’s eyes flick between you and his brother. "You two would make a great couple,“ Dean comments. You roll your eyes.

"Wouldn’t we just?” Sam asks jokingly as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his side. At that moment, you hear the flap of wings and a blonde haired, blue eyed man appears next to Dean. Sam stiffens next to you, his breathing becoming shallow. This must be Lucifer. You place a hand on his knee and squeeze, trying to comfort him and let him know you’re there for him.

“Hello Winchesters and…” Lucifer’s words trail off as his gaze falls on you, “and who might this be?”

“Y/N,” you respond quietly, “My name is Y/N.” A smile spreads across Lucifer’s face as he takes in your features. You try to avoid looking at him, but you can’t help but notice the scowl that crosses his face when he notices Sam’s arm around you. You shift uncomfortably under his gaze and Sam pulls you closer to him protectively.

“I’m Lucifer,” he says, holding out his hand to you. You slowly reach out to shake his hand and the second you touch his skin, goose bumps spread across your body. For some reason, you didn’t want to let him go, but the look on Sam’s face made you retreat. Lucifer smiles at you smugly as you snatch your hand away.

“Great,” Dean says, “Now that we’re all acquainted, can you give us the information you have so the three of us can get out of here?”

“I think it would be easier if I just took you there myself,” Lucifer says.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Sam says. You could tell he wanted to get away from Lucifer as soon as possible.

“I’m Lucifer, what do you expect?” he says, "The deal has changed. Besides, I’d like to spend some time getting to know my new friend here.“ Lucifer’s eyes rake over your features once again. You shrink into Sam’s side and Lucifer’s gaze darkens.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and the world shifts. You find yourself in a nicely decorated home, Lucifer by your side and Sam and Dean across the room. You instantly move to Sam’s side. The look on Lucifer’s face is one of pure disgust for Sam.

"Where are we?” you ask, trying to lessen the tension.

“This is where the last kill happened,” Lucifer says, “From what I can tell, there’s this angel who has been going around killing every last human with even a drop of angel blood in them.”

“Wait, I thought Nephilim were extinct,” you say.

“Technically yes,” Lucifer says, “Castiel killed the last real Nephilim, but there are still those who are descended from Nephilim. They have angel blood but it has been so diluted through the years that they lack powers and appear human.”

“Then let’s gank this son of a bitch and get this over with,” Dean growls. He’s has enough of the fallen angel.

“Fine, as you wish,” Lucifer says, “I can take you directly to where she is.” Lucifer snaps his fingers and the four of you appear in an old cabin. “She’s right in there,” Lucifer says as he gestures to a closed door, “Go ahead and gank the bitch so we can get this over with.” Anger seems to leak into his voice, though you don’t know why. You hear him mumble something under his breath, something about ‘stupid Winchesters,’ but you shrug it off. Sam, Dean, and you all pull out angel blades that Cas had given you. The three of you sneak quietly to the door and you turn the handle. 

The door squeaks open, drawing the attention of not one, but five angels. They’re on you within seconds. As soon as Lucifer realizes what’s happened, he joins the fight as well. You try to stay close to Sam and Dean, knowing you work well with them, but the angels keep breaking you away from them.

With one angel already dead, Lucifer smites a second leaving an opponent for each of the Winchesters and yourself. Sam and Dean are able to hold their own, but the angel you’re fighting backs you into a corner. He knocks the blade from your hand and it clatters on the floor. He raises his arm and brings his blade down, aimed at your heart. You close your eyes and wait for death, but someone throws himself in the he way. The man wraps his arms around you and shouts as the blade punctures his skin. A bright light shines through your eyelids and you hear the thump of three bodies hitting the floor.

You feel the world shift and when you open your eyes, you find yourself staring into Lucifer’s. His arms are wrapped tightly around you and even though he frightens you, you can’t help but wrap your arms around him. “You saved me,” you whisper, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies softly. His blood trickles over your hand and you pull away.

“You’re hurt!” you exclaim. Lucifer just chuckles. “This isn’t funny,” you say as you wiggle in his arms, trying to get a better look at the wound.

“I’m fine,” he says, snapping his fingers to heal and clean himself, “Why are you so concerned?”

“You saved my life, the least I can do is worry about you,” you say.

“You’re worried that the Devil’s hurt?” he says with a laugh. You can’t help but laugh along. It sounds absurd. He runs his fingers through your hair as you ask him why he saved you. “Because you belong to me,” he replies.

“What?” you ask, but Lucifer’s lips attach to yours. He pulls away and takes in your shocked expression. 

“I should explain,” he says.

“Yes, you should,” you confirm.

“From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special,” he says, “We belong to each other, we’re mates?”

“Mates? As in soul mates?” you ask.

“Well, sort of,” he responds, “I don’t have a soul, but we were made to be together.” His fingers brush along your skin, goose bumps rising to the surface. “You feel that don’t you? Have you ever felt that with anyone else?” he asks. You nod your head yes then no, answering his questions.

“Are you with Sam?” he asks, the question seems to come from nowhere.

“No,” you respond, confused, “We’re just friends, why?”

“Good,” Lucifer says. He presses his lips to yours with bruising force and pushes you back against the wall. “I want you,” he mumbles against your lips, “I should be the only one you want, the only one who gets to touch you like this.” Heat floods through your body.

“I want you too,” you mumble back, despite your better judgment. You knew it was wrong to be attracted to Satan, but something within you drew you to him. You wanted him as badly as he wanted you.

Lucifer pushes his jacket from his shoulders. His lips break from yours only long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He pulls your shirt over your head next and pulls your bra off quickly. You run your hands over his chest and reach up to cup his face between your hands. Lucifer pulls your hands from him and wraps one hand around your wrists before lifting them above your head and holding them against the wall. He rocks his hips against yours, the bulge in his pants pressing against your thigh.

“Please,” you moan.

“Please what Y/N?” Lucifer asks, his lips brushing your ear.

“Fuck me, please,” you groan as your head falls back against the wall. Lucifer smirks against the skin of your neck before sucking the skin between his lips. He shifts his shoulders and six white wings unfold from behind his back.

“Touch them,” Lucifer says, releasing your wrists. Your hands immediately fly to his wings. You dig your fingers between his feathers, causing him to groan. Gently, you tug on the feathers, wanting to see what how it’ll affect him. He grunts loudly and you pull your hands away. “Don’t stop,” Lucifer commands, “It feels good.” You thrust your fingers back into his feathers, caressing and tugging. Lucifer’s hips continue to rut against you. “So good,” he groans.

Lucifer’s hands reach down between your bodies and he undoes your pants, pushing them to the floor followed by your panties. Lucifer’s pants and boxers follow soon after, his hard cock springs free and presses lightly against his abdomen. Lucifer presses his body back up against yours. His hands knead your body while he sucks and nibbles at the skin of your neck.

“Lucifer, I want you inside me, please,” you moan.

Lucifer smiles against your skin. “I like it when you beg,” he mumbles. He wraps his hands under your thighs and lifts your legs around his waist. You hook your ankles behind his back.

“Please, Lucifer, I need you, I want you inside me, fuck me, please,” you beg. You tug his feathers harder, trying to egg him on. Lucifer grunts and his hips snap forwards. He reaches down and takes hold of his cock, sliding his dripping tip along your folds and against your clit. You moan and your head falls back against the wall again.

“You want my cock inside you?” he asks.

“Yes, Lucifer, please,” you moan. Lucifer chuckles against your skin as he thrusts into you, filling you in one swift stroke. You cry out as he enters you to the hilt. He gives you a moment to adjust before he begins thrusting. His rhythm is slow at first, but it quickly picks up. Each of his thrusts push you back against the wall with bruising force.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good. So wet, so fucking tight,” he groans, “And all for me.”

“Yes,” you groan, “All for you, only you.”

“Mine,” he growls, “All mine. No one will ever touch you like this, no one but me.” He bites down on your shoulder, leaving his mark on you.

“No one but you,” you moan for him. Lucifer’s thrusts become even harder as he fucks you against the wall. You slide up and down the wall with every stroke. “Lucifer,” you groan as the knot in your stomach tightens. Your walls tighten around him and his cock twitches inside you.

You cry out as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls squeeze his cock. With one last thrust, his cock pulses as he spills himself inside you. His hips become still, but he doesn’t pull out of you. Lucifer slides his tongue over the marks he’s left on you, helping to soothe them. He leans back and looks you in the eye.

“I knew you were my mate from the moment I saw you,” Lucifer says, “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Good,” you say, “Neither do I.” You pull your fingers from his wings and reach up to cup his face between your hands before pulling him in to kiss him.

Lucifer smiles against your lips. “Mine,” he whispers, “All mine.” Lucifer pulls you away from the wall and turns to carry you to the bed. He bounces you on his already half hard cock as he carries you.

“All yours,” you whisper back.


End file.
